


Christmas Kisses

by hyperius



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne tries his best, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Hal Jordan is also a Shit, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is Robin, Jewish Hal Jordan, Protective Bruce Wayne, and he's proud of it, everyone loves Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: Jason knew the fun of a competition, and dammit! He wants in.The Justice League has a tradition, and Jason is determined to be this years winner.
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 413





	Christmas Kisses

The Justice League had a game they played every Christmas Eve: Get Batman Under the Mistletoe. It was an exhausting game, because the very first thing they had to do was actually get Batman to show up at the Christmas party. Some years they aren’t able to do even that, as Batman has a knack of getting out of any and all social gatherings. This year, however, they set Wonder Woman the task of getting him to appear, and she isn’t afraid to go for the low blow. She went to Robin.

“Jason, my little warrior, would you like to come to our Christmas party?”

She watched as Jason’s eyes flashed, joy practically making the young boy vibrate, “Yes! Yes yes yes!”

“That is wonderful. However, you will need to receive your father’s permission. He’s going to need to take you,” She watched as Bruce’s head snapped up from his work, sending her a Bat Glare Of Death she easily ignored. She was used to the Bat, by now, and used to how his bark was so much worse than his bite. In fact, just because she was feeling fiery, she threw him a wink.

The young boy, oblivious to the tension in the air, ran over to his father and leaped into his lap, “Please? Dad, please? I want to go to the party! Please, please?”

And Bruce, as strong as he is as Batman, and as cold as he is to his teammates; he has a weakness for the little warrior, his son. Diana saw this softness as odd, at first. Odd when she watched how _Batman_ so easily crumpled as the Father shown through. It shook the Justice League to their very core, to watch how the stony wall of the Bat’s face melted into a small smile, and how the foreign sound of laughter rumbled from his chest.

It only happened when the kid was around.

It almost became somewhat a normal occurrence, and the League loved when the child came around. Sometimes, they even sent out invitations to the child to join them at certain events or meetings, just for the joy of seeing Batman smile.

Back to the party.

Robin did, eventually, convince Batman to take him. It was the gossip of the League, and the beginning of the game. Batman, however, was amazing at avoiding the mistletoe. The League aren’t sure if he knew about the game, or if he was using some weird sixth sense or vampiric power to avoid it, but it was getting pretty damn annoying.

The League was doing everything in their power to get him beneath the mistletoe: Clark tried to drag him out ‘dancing’ and just so happened to pass beneath a mistletoe only to see Batman wasn’t there. Barry would run to a mistletoe whenever Batman seemed to be headed towards one, only for Batman to walk in a different direction. Aquaman tried to bodily haul Batman beneath a mistletoe, but it only ended up with fried fish, and Wonder Woman called him in for a conversation, casually, hoping he will lower his guards but he still, somehow, avoided the mistletoes. Hal tried to rile him up, get him angry and, perhaps, fight their way beneath the mistletoe but, again, Bruce avoided them easily, even during the fight.

It was infuriating.

“It doesn’t make sense? We have like, thirty mistletoe around! How does he keep avoiding it?!”It was true, they had way too many mistletoe’s hung around the room. The room, itself, looked more like Santa Clause, himself, got drunk and decided to decorate the room with magical farts and all the drunken competence of an old man who likes to play with toys. None of the decorations really matched, and there were even a few Hannukah decorations thrown in with all the jolliness of Christmas. Hal had the pleasure of sneaking a Star of David on top of the Christmas tree. Then he spiked the punch.

Robin, of course, saw it and decided to grab a big glass before Batman realized he was consuming alcohol. Unfortunately, Jason only got half a sip before Superman stole it from him. Of course Superman knew it was spiked, and of course Mr. Goody-two shoes wouldn’t allow a kid to sneak a drink, as if Jason wasn’t drinking with his parents when he turned five. Whatever.

Jason, for his part, and not including Clark being a buzz kill, was in heaven. A little, nerdy, geeky heaven. He loved the Justice League, and though he only had the privilege to meet the main few beforehand, the party opened up the possibility to meet more Superheroes, and all the lesser known ones he still loves. Of course, Uncle Clark and Aunt Diana are his favorite, but Black Canary was cool as shit, and Cyborg let him have a sip or two of the punch. Hal Jordan was less of an dumbass Bruce made him out to be, but he can definitely see why Bruce doesn’t like him. The Lantern doesn’t really have a filter, and just speaks. Bruce likes quiet, and he likes thought going into words. Hal doesn’t do that.

“Does Spooky know about our game? Who ratted us out?”

That did peak Jason’s interest. He turned to the frustrated, glowing superhero and all the others who were taking part in the conversation, “Game?”

“Yeah, game. You’re dad, as annoying and stupid as he is, is kinda hot and a lot of us want to get a kiss outta him. And, honestly, just to be able to say it happened, y’know? How many people get to say they’ve kissed Batman?”

“Most of his villains,” Hal stared at Robin, as if he grew a second head, “What? Catwoman, Talia, Ivy, Harley, Joker- though that was a weird one, uh… probably a few others too,” he shrugged, as if kissing Batman was a _normal_ _occurrence_.

“What the fuck?”

“Do we have to be evil to get a kiss?”

“I can do evil-“

“No.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. Sure, Bruce is objectively attractive, but he’s also his dad, and old, and also… well, that’s all. He doesn’t really get the whole adult wanting to kiss each other thing. It’s gross. But! Jason knew the fun of a competition, and dammit, he wants in.

“I bet I can get Batman to kiss me in under ten minutes.”

“What?” Hal startled, as did the other’s listening, “How? No way, kid, you’re lying.”

“Wanna bet on it?” There was a sly smirk on his face, all mischief and hidden knowledge. The bat smirk that means they have information others aren’t privy too. It’s fucking annoying.  
“Fine! Bet, What’d ya want, kid?”

Clark scoffed, “Are you really making a bet with a child?”

“A child,” Barry offered, “that is also a Bat. You’re gonna lose.”

“Probably, but my pride is at stake and it’s too late to back down,” Yeah, Jason definitely sees why Bruce doesn’t like the Green Lantern. Jason, on the other hand, kinda loves him.

“If I win you have to take me on one of your patrols. And lunch.”

Hal laughed, “Sure thing, kid. So long as Spooky won’t kill me for doing so,” But also, Hal doesn’t care if Bruce wants to murder him or not. It’s actually pretty normal for Batman wanting to murder him, and he thinks that if Batman actually killed, Hal would be the first to go. But, it’s also fun. If his friends didn’t want to consistently kill him, then what’s the point? It’s great for building sexual tension, anyhow.

Not that he enjoys sexual tension with Batman…. But he does.

“Dontcha worry, I got dad wrapped around my finger,” Jason cracked his knuckles as if preparing for a fight, “Now watch and learn.”

Jason knew how to work Bruce, not so much Batman, but he did his dad. His dad wasn’t quite attuned to his emotional states, but he tried really hard, and when he tries he gets overwhelmed and loses sense of where he is in his attempt to help. It’s precious, really, and it was weird when it started cause Bruce was so bad at comfort and Jason was so unused to it. They both sucked, but they’ve learned, and Bruce has gotten better and Jason has become more receptive. It’s… nice, and also easily manipulated.

Heroes watched as Robin began to tear up, their hearts breaking ever so slightly when he let out a pathetic sniffle, eyes turning red as tears began to run down his cheeks. His voice cracked as he spoke, and Robin finally looked his age. Small, smaller than his predecessor, and thinner. He’s been putting on more muscle and fat since he was first introduced - thank god- and color has finally began to come back to his skin, his hair has become less brittle and he’s not nearly as jumpy and defensive. But still, to see him cry, to see him look so pathetic… god, he must not be older than ten? Eleven? That was so easy to forget when they watched him fight, when he was so filled with energy and Robin magic.

Robin stumbled back when a little sob ripped it’s way from his chest, and before anyone else could do anything, Batman was by his side and pulling the young boy into his arms, glaring at his teammates before his attention returned fully to the boy.

“Jay, what’s wrong?” Batman took two steps to the left, as he does when he’s trying to comfort Jason. Two steps to the left, a pause, three steps to the right, repeat. Jason doesn’t know when he realized this habit of Bruce, nor why it’s stuck with him. Perhaps it’s a pattern of comfort, for Bruce, but whatever it is, it just made Robin win the game.

Robin sniffled again, “Nothing, I was just really missing you, and…”

“And?”

“And we’re under a mistletoe, so you need to kiss me now.”

There was silence, and then the room was filled with Bruce Wayne’s beautiful laughter that didn’t quite fit the cowl. “Oh, you sneaky little brat,” he said the words with such love, such fondness, that Jason couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Bruce leaned down, planting an affectionate kiss on Jason’s temple, “Seems you just won the game, huh?”

“Dammit! I knew he knew about the game!”

Jason laughed, the tears easily falling way to childlike joy, “I won the game, and a bet!”

Batman quirked an eyebrow, “A bet?”

“Yeah, a bet. I’ll tell ya’ all about it at home.”

“You better,” Bruce doesn’t trust his so-called friends to make an age appropriate bet. Or Jason, for that matter. Yes, he’s decided, he’s going to have to keep an eye on this one. Though, watching as his son filled the room with laugher, Bruce couldn’t bring himself to mind the responsibility. Who knows? He may just have fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! I just had a desire to write some family fluff.  
> Despite what canon says, Bruce Wayne is not some horrible father and I wanted to see more of Bruce being a good dad.  
> Please comment how you like it! I'm thinking of writing more in this direction


End file.
